wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Walka Północy z Południem/Cz.2/01
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Walka Północy z Południem Po porwaniu. Texar!… Nienawistne to imię rzuciła Zerma w ciemności, w chwili kiedy pani Burbankowa i miss Alicya przybywały na wybrzeże przystani Marino. Młoda miss poznała nikczemnego Hiszpana. Niemożna więc było wątpić, że był sprawcą porwania i że się ono odbyło pod jego osobistemi rozkazami. Byłto rzeczywiście Texar, z kilku pomocnikami. Oddawna już przygotowywał Hiszpan tę wyprawę, która miała pociągnąć za sobą spustoszenie Camdless-Bayu i rabunek Castle-House, ruinę rodziny Burbanków, porwanie albo śmierć jej głowy. tym to celu, pchnął on swoje hordy rabusiów na plantacyą. Ale nie stanął na ich czele, zostawiając przywództwo nad niemi, najgwałtowniejszym ze swoich stronników. Okoliczność ta wyjaśnia, dlaczego John Bruce, wmieszany do bandy napastników mógł zapewnić Jamesa Burbanka, że Texara nie ma pośród nich. Żeby się z nim spotkać, trzeba było udać się do przystani Marino, połączonej tunelem z Castle-House. W razie, gdyby dom został sforsowany, jego ostatni obrońcy tamtędy próbowaliby wycofać się. Texar wiedział o istnieniu tego tunelu. Dlatego też wsiadłszy w Jacksonville, do statku, za którym płynął drugi ze Squambo i dwoma jego niewolnikami, podążył czuwać nad tem miejscem, które się zdawało przeznaczone na to, żeby James Burbank tamtędy uciekał. Nie omylił się i zrozumiał to, spostrzegłszy jedno z czółen z Camdless-Bay, stojące za trzcinami przystani, strzegący go murzyni zostali zaskoczeni, zaatakowano ich i zamordowano. Pozostało już tylko czekać. Niezadługo ukazała się Zerma z dzieweczką. Gdy metyska zaczęła wydawać krzyki, – Hiszpan, lękając się, żeby kto nie pospieszył na ratunek, kazał ją zaraz rzucić Squambowi i gdy pani Burbankowa oraz miss Alicya pojawiły się na wybrzeżu, byłoto w chwili, kiedy Squambo porywał metyskę, w swym statku, na środek rzeki. Co się dalej działo, jestto już wiadome czytelnikowi. Jednakże, dokonawszy porwania, Texar nie uznał za stosowne połączyć się ze Squambo. Ten człowiek oddany mu i wierny, wiedział do jak nieprzystępnej kryjówki, ma zawieść Zermę i małą Dy. To też Hiszpan, w chwili kiedy trzykrotne wystrzały armatnie odwoływały przypuszczający szturm, którzy mieli już niebawem sforsować Castle-House, znikł przepłynąwszy w ukos wody Saint-Johnu. Dokąd podążył? Nie wiadomo. W każdym razie nie powrócił do Camdless-Bay owej nocy, z 3-go na 4-ty marca. Dał się tam widzieć dopiero we 24 godzin później. Co się z nim działo podczas tej nieobecności, – której nie raczył nawet wyjaśnić, nikt tego nie wiedział. Mógł jednak być skompromitowanym, gdyż pociągało to za sobą podejrzenie, że wziął udział w porwaniu Zermy i Dy. Zbieg tego porwania i jego zniknięcia musiał wypaść na jego niekorzyść. Nie wrócił jednak do Jacksonville aż 5-go rano, dla przedsięwzięcia środków potrzebnych do obrony Południowców, dosyć wcześnie jak widzieliśmy, żeby zastawić sidła na Gilberta Burbanka i prezydować w komitecie, który miał skazać na śmierć młodego oficera. Jedno było pewne, że Texar nie znajdował się na pokładzie statku, sterowanego przez Squambo i przez przypływ gnanego w górę Camdless-Bay. Zerma, miarkując że, jej krzyki nie mogą już być dosłyszane z pustych wybrzeży, Saint-Johnu, zamilkła. Siedziała ona w tyle statku, trzymając w objęciach Dy. Dziewczynka, przelękniona, nie wydawała ani jednego jęku. Tuląc się do piersi metyski, kryła się w fałdach jej okrycia. Parę razy tylko wyrwały jej się z ust słowa: „Mama!… Mama!… Dobra Zermo!… Boję się… Boję się!… Chcę zobaczyć mamę!…” – Dobrze… moja najdroższa!… odpowiedziała Zerma. Zobaczymy ją… Nie bój się niczego!… Ja jestem przy tobie!… W tej samej chwili, pani Burbankowa, odchodząc od przytomności, dążyła prawym brzegiem rzeki, daremnie usiłując dogonić statek, unoszący jej córkę ku przeciwległemu wybrzeżu. Ciemności były gęste w owej chwili. Pożary rozpalone na dominium, zaczęły gasnąć z hukiem podobnym do wystrzałów. Z tych dymów nagromadzonych w kierunku północnym, wydobywały się już tylko rzadkie wybuchy płomieni, które powierzchnia rzeki odbijała niby lotne błyskawice. Potem wszystko się pogrążyło w ciszy i ciemnościach. Statek posuwał się wzdłuż kanału rzeki, której brzegów nawet nie można już było widzieć. Nie mógłby on być bardziej odosobnionym, samotnym, na pełnem morzu. Ku jakiej przystani dążył statek, sterowany przez Squambo? Tego się dowiedzieć było najpilniejszą rzeczą. Indyanina zapytać, na nic by się nie zdało; dla tego Zerma starała się zoryentować, co było trudne, wśród tych głębokich ciemności, dopóki Squambo nie oddaliłby się od środka Saint-John. Fale przybierały i pod pagają dwóch murzynów szybko posuwano się ku południowi. Jednak, jakżeby to było potrzebne, żeby Zerma zostawiła ślad swego przemknięcia się, dla ułatwienia poszukiwań swojemu panu! A na tej rzece było to nie możliwe. Na lądzie, kawałek okrycia zarzucony na jaki krzak, mógłby służyć za trop, po którym możnaby trafić aż do celu. Ale na co by się zdało, powierzyć prądom jakiś przedmiot należący do dziewczynki lub do niej? Mogłaż się spodziewać, żeby go traf oddał w ręce Jamesa Burbanka? Trzeba się było zrzec tego i rozpoznać tylko, w jakim punkcie Saint-Johnu statek przybije do lądu. Godzina upłynęła w tych warunkach. Squambo nie wyrzekł ani słowa. Dwaj murzyni wiosłowali w milczeniu. Żadne światło nie ukazywało się na wybrzeżach, ani w domach, ani pod drzewami, które się rysowały niewyraźnie w ciemnościach. Rzucając spojrzenia w prawo i w lewo, dla uchwycenia jakiej bądź wskazówki, Zerma rozmyślała tylko o niebezpieczeństwach, grożących dziewczątku. O siebie nie troszczyła się wcale. Wszystkie jej obawy skupiały się na tem dziecku, z pewnością porwał je Texar. O tem nie mogła wątpić. Poznała ona hiszpana który obrał sobie posterunek w przystani Marino, bądź że zamierzał dostać się do Castle-House tunelem, bądź że czekał obrońców tegoż w chwili, kiedy by próbowali uciec tem wyjściem. Gdyby Texar nie był tak spiesznie działał, pani Burbankowa i Alicya Stannard, tak samo jak Dy i Zerma znajdowałyby się teraz w jego mocy. Jeśli nie dowodził osobiście milicyą i bandę rabusiów, to dla tego, że zdawało mu się bezpieczniej czekać na rodzinę Burbanków w przystani Marino. W każdym razie, Texar nie mógłby się wyprzeć udziału w porwaniu, gdyż Zerma głośno wymawiała jego imię. Pani Burbankowa i miss Alicya musiały je usłyszeć. Później, gdy wybiłaby godzina sprawiedliwości, gdy hiszpan musiałby odpowiadać za swe zbrodnie, nie mógłby się tym razem uciec do jednego z tych niewytłómaczonych alibi, które aż nadto mu się dotąd udawały. Jakiż los gotował swoim ofiarom? Czy je wygna do bagnistych Everglad, po za źródła Saint-John? Czy się pozbędzie Zermy, jako niebezpiecznego świadka, którego zeznanie mogłoby go zgubić kiedyś? Wszystko to rozważała metyska. Byłaby chętnie życie złożyła w ofierze dla ocalenia dziecięcia porwanego wraz z nią. Ale gdyby ona poniosła śmierć, cóżby się stało z Dy w rękach Texara i jego towarzyszów? Ta myśl dręczyła ją i wtedy przyciskała silniej dziewczynkę do piersi jak gdyby Squambo miał zamiar wyrwać ją z jej objęć. W tej chwili, Zerma mogła zauważyć, że statek zbliża się do lewego wybrzeża rzeki. Czy jej to mogło służyć za wskazówkę? Nie, gdyż nie wiedziała, że hiszpan mieszka w głębi czarnej przystani, na jednej z wysepek, tej laguny, jak nie wiedzieli tego nawet stronnicy Texara, gdyż nikt nie bywał dopuszczany do blokauzu zajmowanego przezeń ze Squambo i z murzynami. Rzeczywiście, tam to, Indyanin miał zawieźć Dy i Zermę. W głębi tej tajemniczej okolicy Zerma podniosła się natychmiast. W tych warunkach, dostrzegła ona sposobność ocalenia się. Wszakże mogła zawołać, powiedzieć kto jest, zażądać pomocy, uciec przed Squambo. Indyanin stanął przed nią. Trzymał on w jednem ręku borie-knife, drugą schwycił dziewczynkę, którą Zerma daremnie usiłowała mu wyrwać. „Jeśli krzykniesz, to ją zabiję” rzekł. Gdyby szło o poświęcenie własnego życia, Zerma nie byłaby się wahała; ale ponieważ nóż Indyanina dziecku groził, umilkła. Zresztą, z pokładu Stoam-Boatu nie można było nie widzieć, co się dzieje w ich statku, Steam-Boat przybywał z Picolata, zkąd zabrał oddział milicyi, zdążającej do Jacksonville dla wzmocnienia pułków Południowców, które to pułki miały nie dopuszczać do zajęcia rzeki. Jeden z oficerów, wychyliwszy się wtedy za pomost, zapytał Indyanina: – „Dokąd płyniesz. – Do Picolata”. Zerma zachowała w pamięci to imię, mówiąc sobie jednak, że Squambo ma interes w zatajeniu prawdy. – Skąd wypłynąłeś? – Z Jacksonville. – Czy zaszło tam co nowego? – Nie. – Nic nie słychać o flotylli Dupont’a? – Nic. – Nie było żadnych o niej wiadomości od czasu ataku na Fernandinę i na fort Chinch? – Nie, ani jedna kanonierka nie przepłynęła przez przesmyki Saint-John? – Co znaczyły te błyski, cośmy widzieli, te wystrzały, co nas dochodziły z Północy, podczas kiedy statek nasz stał, czekając przypływu? – To był atak na plantacyą Camdless-Bay dzisiejszej nocy. – Atak Nordzistów? – Nie! milicyi Jacksonvilskiej. Właściciel chciał się oprzeć rozkazom komitetu… – Dobrze… Dobrze! To ten James Burbank, ten wściekły abolicyonista!… – Tak ten sam. – I jakże się skończyło? – Niewiem… Widziałem to tylko wymijając czółnem… Zdawało mi się, że wszystko jest w płomieniach!” Tu słaby okrzyk wyrwał się z piersi dzieweczki. Zerma zasłoniła jej ręką usta, w chwili, kiedy palce Indyanina zbliżyły się do jej szyi. Oficer stojący na pomoście Steam-boasu, nic nie usłyszał. – Czy strzelano z armat do Camdless-Bay? zapytał. – Wątpię. – Więc cóż znaczyły te trzykrotne wystrzały jakieśmy słyszeli i które zdawały się wychodzić ze strony Jacksonville? – Nie mogę na to odpowiedzieć. – A zatem Saint-John jest jeszcze wolny od Picolata aż do swego ujścia? – Zupełnie wolny i możecie płynąć na dół; nie grożą wam kanonierki. – Dobrze – w drogę!” Rozkaz został przesłany machinie i Steam-boat miał już pomknąć dalej. – Poproszę jeszcze o pewne objaśnienie, rzekł Squambo do oficera. – O jakie? – Noc jest bardzo ciemna… Nie mogę rozpoznać miejsca… Może mi pan powiesz, gdzie jestem? – Na wysokości Czarnej Przystani. – Dziękuję. Gdy się czółno Indyanina oddaliło na kilka sążni, brzask rzucał już różowe blaski na powierzchnią rzeki. Steam-boat zwolna zniknął w ciemnościach, zostawiając za sobą wodę silnie zmąconą potrącaniem jego ogromnych kół. Squambo, będąc teraz sam jeden na środku rzeki, usiadł napowrót w tyle czółna i polecił sterować. Znał on już położenie, puścił się więc w stronę Czarnej Przystani. Że w tem nieprzystępnem miejscu schroni się Indyanin, Zerma nie mogła już wątpić o tem i nic jej z tego nie mogło przyjść. Jakimże sposobem powiadomiłaby swego pana i jakżeby się dało zarządzić poszukiwania w tym labiryncie? Alboż zresztą, po za przystanią, lady hrabstwa Duval nie utrudniłyby ich, w razie, gdyby James Burbank ze swymi przyjaciołmi zdołali przebrnąć lagunę? W tej zachodniej części Florydy, było jeszcze prawie niepodobieństwem natrafić na trop. Prócz tego przedstawiałoby to niebezpieczeństwo. Saninolowie, błąkający się po tych terytoryach lesistych albo bagnistych, mogli wzbudzać postrach. Byli oni skorzy do rabowania podróżnych i zabijali probujących stawić opór. Osobliwa i rozgłośna przygoda miała nawet miejsce przed niedawnym czasem na górnej części hrabstwa, trochę ku północy zachodowi Jacksonvillu, kilkunastu Florydczyków, udających się do wybrzeża zatoki meksykańskiej, zostali napadnięci przez pewne pokolenie Seminolów. Dla tego tylko nie wyrżnięto ich co do jednego, że się wcale nie bronili co byłoby zresztą bezowocne, ponieważ było 10-ciu wrogów na jednego z nich. Tych poczciwców zrabowano więc doszczętnie i ogołocono nawet z odzieży. Prócz tego, pod karą śmierci, przykazano im, żeby się już nigdy nie pokazali na tych terytoryach, do własności których Indyanie roszczą sobie prawa. Ażeby ich poznać w razie gdyby przekroczyli ten zakaz, przywódzca bandy użył bardzo prostego sposobu. Kazał im wytatuować na ręku dziwaczny znak sokiem rośliny wydającej farbę, a to przez nakłówanie igłą. Znaku tego nie można już było niczem zatrzeć. Po dokonaniu tej operacyi, odprawiono owych Florydczyków, nie wyrządziwszy im nic złego. Powrócili oni do plantacyj północnych w dosyć pożałowania godnym stanie, – nacechowani niejako bronią plemienia indyjskiego i, rozumie się, że ich nie brała chęć popaść znowu w ręce Seminolów, którzy, tym razem, wymordowaliby ich bez miłosierdzia, przez poszanowanie dla swego podpisu. W innym czasie, milicye hrabstwa Duval, nie przepuściłyby takiego zamachu bezkarnie: pogoniłyby za Indyanami. Ale w owej epoce, było coś pilniejszego do roboty, aniżeli rozpoczynanie na nowo wyprawy przeciw tym napadom. Obawa, żeby wojska federalne nie zagarnęły kraju, górowała nad wszystkiem. Przedewszystkiem chodziło o to, żeby im nie dać zawładnąć Saint-Johnem a wraz z nim, okolicami, jakie zrasza. Dla tego, nie można było uszczuplać sił Południowców, rozłożonych od Jacksonville aż do granicy georgijskiej. Później, byłby na to czas, żeby ścigać Seminolów ośmielonych wojną domową do tego stopnia, że się wkraczali na te północne terytorya, z których, mniemano, że są na zawsze wygnani. Wtedy, niepoprzestanoby na wyparciu ich do bagnisk w Eweryla lecz wyrżnięto by ich co do jednego. Tymczasem, niebezpiecznie było zapuszczać się na terytorya położone na zachodzie Florydy i gdyby James Burbank skierował kiedy w tę stronę poszukiwania, byłoby to przysporzeniem niebezpieczeństw nieodłącznych od podobnej expedycyi. Czółno zbliżało się do prawego brzegu rzeki. Squambo, wiedząc, że jest na wysokości Czarnej Przystani, do której wpadają wody Saint-Johnu, przestał się lękać potknięcia o jaką rafę. Dla tego też w 5 minut później, czółno wsunęło się pod ciemne sklepienie z drzew, gdzie panowała głębsza jeszcze pomroka niż, na powierzchni rzeki. Jakkolwiek Squambo był doskonale obeznany z zasadzkami tej laguny, nie podołałby im w takich warunkach. Ale ponieważ nie mógł już być dostrzeżony, czemużby sobie nie rozjaśnił drogi? Uciąwszy żywiczną gałąź z drzewa, rosnącego na wybrzeżu, zatknięto ją zapaloną na przodzie czółna. Jej sadzowate światło miało wystarczyć wprawnemu oku Indyanina do orjentowania się w przesmykach. Po półgodzinnem blisko zagłębianiu się w kręte koryto przystani, przybył on nakoniec do wysepki Blockhauzu. Zerma musiała wtedy wystąpić na ląd. Dziewczynka znużona usnęła na jej rękach. Nieobudziła się wtenczas nawet, gdy metyska przebywszy galeryę podziemną forteczki została zamkniętą w jednym z pokojów przylegających do centralnego szańca. Dy, owiniętą w kołdrę, która się tam poniewierała, położyła Zerma na jakimś barłogu, sama zaś czuwała przy niej.